


push-pull

by leedeeloo



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, casual telepathy, flirting with power dynamics, other regular hickies, some pretty ushy gushy making love bullcrap, theres some pinning via body weight, vaguely/lightly d/s?, what is there to say abt this one except that theres a wrist hickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedeeloo/pseuds/leedeeloo
Summary: i'm not gonna lie to you this is just a sex scene with no plot.but its sung and phobos and it's got a little bit of that possessive romance and some fun little bits of alien physiology.
Relationships: Doctor Sung/Lord Phobos (TWRP)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	push-pull

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote the bulk of this in 2016 and finished it off in 2017, according to gdocs edit records. thats why its Like This.

It always hit Phobos in moments like these, that Sung was essentially his boss. Every other aspect of his brain just had to have bad timing, it seemed. The perfect time to realize their hierarchy would be when Sung was telling him what to do for the day, not when Sung was rubbing his cock between Phobos’ legs. 

With that thought still in the back of his mind, Phobos moaned and rolled his hips upward. A momentary distraction wouldn’t stop him from getting laid. But he forgot he was with someone who could- though he tried not to- read Phobos’ mind. Sung paused, smirked, and Phobos wondered what he just opened himself up to. 

Sung grabbed Phobos’ hip, dug his fingers in. “You’re mine, you know?”

That was unfair, keeping him still. Phobos pouted, pressing his lips together and puffing his cheeks out, but Sung only laughed, bright and cheerful. 

“No, that’s part of the deal here.” He only needed his right hand to hold Phobos’ hips down and balance a bit of his weight onto, while the other trailed up his torso, light and teasing. “You’re mine, and if I don’t want you to move, you won’t.” Phobos didn’t listen, squirming and whining, shoulders moving in a wave, legs kicking up.

“C’mon, I literally _just_ said,” Sung murmured, pressing that trailing hand down firm in the middle of Phobos’ chest, pinning him down. “You’re gonna stay nice and still for me, okay?” Phobos kept trying to squirm and writhe, but Sung was far stronger than him and started pressing down a little harder. Just a bit more pressure, starting to verge on painful. After one more token struggle, Phobos relented, stilling and sinking into the mattress. 

Sung kept holding him down for a moment before releasing him, moving the hand on Phobos’ chest up to beside his head. He kept a hand on his hips, now a light barely there touch. Sung leaned in close, their cheeks pressed together so he could whisper in Phobos’ ear. “You’re gonna be good now?” Sung slid his hand off Phobos' hip, rubbing his entrance, just barely getting his fingers wet. “Gonna do what I tell you to Lord?”

The way he asked, the way his voice sounded, made something quiver in Phobos’ gut. He wiggled his toes, swallowed, and finally nodded. His cheek scraped against the stubble on Sung's, and he could see the light coming off his skin from this immediately. 

Sung sat up a little, moved his right hand over to settle in the crook between Phobos’ hip and thigh. 

“Again,” he commanded. And again, something about the way he sounded made Phobos react, this time blood rushing to his face. He nodded, guessing that was what Sung meant. 

Sung smiled, leaning back. He brought his hand up from where it was on the mattress to cup Phobos’ cheek, dragged a thumb across his lips, made them glow.

“That’s my boy.”

He only let Phobos bask in the praise for a moment. He grabbed Phobos’ legs and folded them up against his torso, knees to his shoulders. “Hold your legs up like this,” he instructed, grabbing one of Phobos’ hands and placing it on the back of his knee. Phobos did as he was told, copying the hold on his other leg. 

Sung dragged his hands up and down the backs of Phobos’ thighs, gentle and almost tickling, making him whimper and tremble. Then he had to start talking, making it worse.

“You want to be so good for me, huh? Look at you,” he murmured, fingertips light, making Phobos jerk and squirm, trying in earnest to stay still. “All spread open and ready, just for me.” 

Still, Phobos wriggled, impatient now.

“Okay,” Sung relented. He lined himself up and pushed into Phobos, who moaned in response. He made these little whimpers, made this almost pathetic face. Sung smiled, leaned in close, pulled Phobos’ hands away to let his legs settle on his shoulders. 

He moved slowly, deliberately teasing, watching Phobos’ face. 

“What’s wrong? This isn’t enough for you?” Sung crooned, saccharine sweet. “You need more, is that it?” He was baiting Phobos, just to taunt him as soon as he admitted it.

And Phobos nodded. 

“You’re just insatiable, aren’t you? My dick isn’t enough for you, huh?” It made Phobos’ face flush, made him squirm and try to move his legs down, getting his knees caught on Sung’s elbows. Sung moved his arms out of the way and let Phobos’ legs wrap around his torso, his arms around Sung’s shoulders. “It’s cute when you play shy.” 

Phobos kept letting out these timid whining noises, still moving. 

Sung pushed Phobos’ hair back, tilting his head, and kissed behind Phobos’ ear. A couple more, and all of Sung stilled. He was obviously thinking of something, so Phobos started to move in the hopes to distract him. It didn’t work, Sung just pressed into him with more of his weight, passively pinning him. 

Phobos could feel Sung’s mouth twitch up in a smile. His tongue was on Phobos’ skin, making a shiver go down his body.

He went from soft kisses to sucking surprisingly quickly. It made Phobos twitch and spasm, but he tried to keep his head still. Sung’s hand was tangled in his hair, like he was prepared to hold Phobos down. He unlatched and kissed down Phobos’ neck before admiring his handiwork.

“Look at you,” he murmured, moving his finger over the forming bruise, light spilling out around it. “Everyone’s gonna see that, you know. And you still laid back and let me.” He had this taunting singsong tone, he was only saying this to rile Phobos up. “You let me, just because I wanted it, right?” He kissed across Phobos’ collarbone, running his hands along Phobos' torso. “Can I do more? Mark you all over so you don’t forget you’re mine?”

Phobos seriously considered it for a second. And then he kept quiet a little while longer, to see what Sung would do without a response, but he just patiently waited. Phobos nodded. 

“Good,” Sung muttered before biting the side of Phobos’ neck. 

Not how Phobos expected it to go.

He got a lot noisier then, it felt like Sung was trying to eat him, but he kept as still as he could. Sung just trailed bites and bruises along Phobos' shoulders, all of them nice and high, hard to hide. As if to prove his point, to ‘mark’ Phobos in visual places, he took him by the hand, and sucked one last hickey on the inside of his wrist. Right where his skin thinned out enough to always show the faintly glowing veins under the surface, light dulling as his blood was pulled back to his heart. 

Sung admired that last one for a bit, his expression soft and loving. Only for a moment, though. He grinned, put Phobos’ hand on his shoulder and brought their faces back close together. His head twitched, just a bit, like he was moving on habit and almost kissed Phobos. Sung licked his lips instead. Phobos squirmed under him, dug his fingertips into Sung’s shoulder, dragged his nails up and linked his fingers behind Sung's neck. 

It was like before; suddenly, with permission granted, Sung took charge and did as he pleased.

He was thrusting into Phobos while also lifting up his hips, controlling Phobos’ movement yet again. 

Phobos could feel Sung getting harder inside him, and made noise accordingly. Sung slid one hand up his thigh, pushing it up against Phobos’ shoulder like before. He kept his head down, tongue peeking out of his mouth, watching where he and Phobos were connected. 

And then there was the telltale stutter of Sung’s hips, his arms tensing. Phobos grinned impishly, slipped his hands either side of Sung’s head, gently urged him to look up.

It was quite a sight, his face flushed pink all the way up his ears, iris a solid rosy pink. He tried to turn his head back down again but Phobos held him firm. It was worth it, because Sung made a lovely expression as he came; mouth open, one corner turning up, and he tried to keep his eye open, glistening with tears. 

Sung was instantly shy after it was all said and done, nestling his head next to Phobos’, face pressed into the pillow, cheeks warm and flushed. And any shame Phobos had was fucked out of him, he was content and unwound, stretching his limbs out. His hand went to Sung’s back, a flat and firm pressure, rubbing in circles and keeping the shorter man pressed to his side. Sung’s skin always had this warm softness to it, like the heat from his core melted his outer layers just a bit, enough to make him pliable. 

Their breathing synced up.

And, a side effect.

Phobos’ thoughts echoing inside Sung’s head, like eavesdropping on someone around the corner. Then a pointed thought, calling for his attention, giving permission. Sung stilled as he listened.

_You’re mine, you know._

Sung chuckled, settled back against Phobos. “Yeah,” he mumbled, “yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> hey yeah hi i was digging through my gdocs archive and found this one and realized wow ive literally never been able to write a regular normal vanilla relationship ever, huh? and, regardless of my personal feelings on this piece, boy is it iconic and boy do my friends love it. its, uh, a quintessentially 'lee' work, i feel.  
> anyway yadda yadda please comment and let me know what you thought! this is an old one so it's not my current style but, honestly, i'm just curious.


End file.
